Preteens With Attitude: First Days
by twinsister27
Summary: Set in 2015 in the city of Reefside. The Dino Thunder Rangers have grown up and have kids who are preteens and in grades 5-7. They have no monsters to deal with, but they have each other, bullies, and school! Is the first book in the Preteens With Attitude Series by twinsister27.
1. (After the) First Day of School

Preteens With Attitude

A Dino Thunder Fanfic

Disclaimer: I only own Daniel, Alex, Ethan, Becca, and Catherine. I own nothing else. The addresses used in this fanfic were randomly generated. Warning: Transgender Character. Also:

Kindergarten-Grade 5=Elementary School

Grade 6-8=Middle School

Grade 9-12=High School

Chapter 1: (After the) First Day of School

"How was the first day of school, kids?" Trent asked his kids as they came home from school. "It was good," a short boy with short, light brown hair and light brown eyes answered. He was wearing a blue t-shirt, black jeans, blue Velcro shoes, and had a black backpack. "How was your day, Alex?" Trent asked the older kid. The short boy with short black hair and light brown eyes sighed. He was wearing a yellow t-shirt, brown jeans, black sneakers, and yellow backpack. "Fine," was the reply. "Good. Since you probably don't have homework, put your stuff in your rooms and then you can either hang out in the store, your rooms, or at the park. You have to be back before its dark if you go to the park," Trent told his sons. "Okay, dad," the brothers replied.

"Ethan, want to go to the park with me?" Alex asked his little brother. "Okay!" Ethan agreed. The boys put their things in their rooms and went to the park about ten minutes from the boy's house.

They got to the park, and there were three other people there. There was one boy was in the grass with some jars, most likely looking for bugs. One girl was sitting on a rock a little ways away. Lastly, there was a girl with a video camera and a bunch of stuffed animals over on the play structure.

"What's that girl doing?'" Ethan asked, pointing at the girl with the stuffed animals. "Don't point," Alex told him quietly. Ethan went over to the girl as Alex went to a swing, hoping that either Ethan wouldn't ask the girl what she was doing, or that the girl wouldn't think Alex was being a bad sibling, not watching his little brother.

As he started to swing, he saw the girl on Big Rock staring at him. When she saw him looking back, she blushed slightly and looked away. Alex continued swinging, and the girl kept staring and looking away when she saw Alex slow to see if she was staring.

He stopped and walked over to the girl. "Hi," he said. "Hi," she replied. Alex wasn't sure what to say, so he chose a general topic. "I'm Alex. How was your first day of school?" he asked. She smiled at him. "I'm Becca. It was…I don't know. How does the first day of middle school usually go?"

"Uh…show up just on time, get lost looking for homeroom and or your locker, be late to your first class, be hesitant during lunchtime, and want to leave before lunch is even over because by then something humiliating should happen to you," Alex remembered his first day of school. "Then it was pretty normal," Becca thought about her first day of school and what Alex had explained.

"What was the humiliating thing that happened to you?" Alex asked. "Not bringing money and bringing a lunch instead when every one of my friends brought money instead and…ugh," Becca answered. Alex assumed the 'ugh' was her 'friends' teasing her for bringing a lunch.

Then again, there's probably nothing-at least nothing obvious-to tease Becca about. She had on a red t-shirt, black and white polka dot skirt with black leggings, her red backpack, and on her feet were blue vans. She had dark brown hair that goes to her shoulders, and brown eyes.

"That's not so bad. On my first day of middle school, nobody wanted to sit with me, period. Not at lunch, not in class, not in the library or computer lab," Alex remembered. "Why not?" Becca asked. "I don't know. It's middle school. That was one year ago and I still don't understand it."

"Hey! I need that one now!" a girl's voice said, getting the attention of the others at the park. A girl with really long brown hair in a ponytail, and brown eyes, was trying to run, though with her white t-shirt, light pink frilly skirt, white leggings, black 1-inch heels, and her light pink backpack on the ground, she wasn't very good at running after Ethan, who was holding a stuffed yellow dog with floppy ears and was wearing a white dress with angel wings attacked. There was a multicoloured 'W' on one of its paws.

"Ugh. Ethan!" Alex got up and ran after his brother. Once he was under the bridge of the play structure, and was beginning to get cornered by a small wall setup with a window, the ten-year-old stopped. He gave his big brother the stuffed dog, who gave it back to the girl. "Thanks," the girl came over and took the stuffed dog. "Well?" Alex said to Ethan and raised an eyebrow. "Are you going to say something to her, like an apology?" "I-I'm sorry," Ethan stuttered. "It's okay," the girl said. She checked to make sure the stuffed animal was still in decent condition.

There was a weird silence in the park, and then a voice spoke. "No! Ugh!" the four saw the boy looking for bugs trying to catch a bug in a jar. Ethan went over to see the bug. "What are you doing?" he asked, and then Ethan saw a ladybug. He got it on his finger and it moved around on the kid's hands. "Here, lead it over…" the older boy was trying to get the ladybug in a jar and moved away the kid's hand and got a lid on the jar.

The older kids came over to see what they were doing. "Is it really that hard to catch a ladybug?" Becca asked before she saw the jar. There were three ladybugs in the same jar with a few leaves and grass. "Never mind." "They're so cute!" the girl wearing pink said happily. "That one has eight dots!" Alex noticed. "Yep. I'm gonna find eight dollars for that one. By the way," the boy said.

"I'm Daniel." "I'm Catherine," the girl wearing pink introduced herself. "Daniel, why're you gonna get eight dollars for that ladybug?" Ethan asked. "Well, I believe that if you find a ladybug and count the dots on it, that you'll find that many dollars," Daniel explained.

"Alex?" "Yeah, Ethan?" "Can I collect ladybugs too?" "You have to ask Mom and Dad. I don't think you'll be allowed, though," Alex laughed as he explained. "Why?" "Yeah, why wouldn't he be allowed?" "Well first of all, responsibility and whatnot, second of all, I can see it now. You inside, in your room, opening a jar and then it flies downstairs, to the store, and-" "Store?" Catherine interrupted. "Yeah! Our parents own a music store and we live above it!" Ethan explained happily. "Anyways, if you let a ladybug fly out into the store, something bad would probably happen and either the store would close or you'd be grounded," Alex finished.

"What time is it?" Becca wondered. Catherine checked using her camera. "4:00!" "Already?" "I have to get home by 4:15! I dunno if I can walk that fast…" Catherine realized. "Where do you live?" "On that big apartment on Forest Street," Catherine answered Alex. "We're on Laurel Drive," Ethan sighed. "I'm all the way on Elm Avenue," Becca realized. "I'm on Fairview Road," Daniel said.

"Hey-your parents own a store right?" Becca remembered. "Yeah, why?" Alex asked. "Could we all go to the store, and call our parents from there?" "Sure. It's about ten minutes away though," Alex said. "Let's go!" Ethan said, impatient. The older kids laughed. "We should go," Alex laughed.

About ten minutes later, the kids all showed up at the store. They went in the front entrance. "It's quicker to go through the back, though nobody's supposed to use it except us," Alex explained as he led the way to the stairs at the back of the store, near the keyboards. They went up and Alex unlocked the door and went into the house.

"Hey kids," Kira greeted her sons and the other kids from the living room, where she was writing a song. "Who're they?" she asked. "They just need to call their parents for rides back home-" "They're my friends!" Alex started but was interrupted by Ethan.

"By the way Mommy-" "Say no." "Can I collect ladybugs like this one?" Ethan took one of the jars Daniel had brought. Daniel took the jar back. "Oh….I don't think so. I'll talk about it with Daddy, okay?" Kira didn't want to say yes to that. Ever.

"Anyways, can I call my parents?" "Oh, yeah." Catherine, Daniel, and Becca called their parents and their parents came to pick them up. "See you tomorrow?" Alex asked the others. "Yeah." "See you tomorrow!" "Yeah, bye!" Daniel, Catherine, and Becca replied as their parents picked them up and they left.

"How was it at the park?" Kira asked her kids. "It was good!" Ethan said happily. "It was great," Alex answered honestly.


	2. First Day as Friends

Disclaimer: I only own Daniel, Alex, Ethan, Becca, and Catherine. I own nothing else. The addresses used in this fanfic were randomly generated. Thank you to anyone who follows, favourites, or reviews me or my stories.

By the way, there will be a second book to this series (and a third, and fourth, and fifth!) so make sure you're following me, not just this story, to get an email notification when it goes up!

Chapter 2: First Day as Friends

It was the second day of school. After dropping off his brother at the elementary school, Alex went to the middle school. He was hanging out at the front doors, to see if Becca, Daniel, or Catherine would show up. Daniel was not outside, Becca showed up a few minutes later, and Catherine showed up just as Becca and Alex were going into the school.

"So, how was your night?" Catherine asked them. "Uneventful," Becca answered. "Well, Ethan spent dinner trying to convince Mom and Dad let him collect bugs, and it was rather entertaining," Alex remembered.

"How old is your brother?" Becca asked. "He's ten. It's somewhat entertaining whenever he asks for something," Alex said. "He's a kid, but he's not a little kid. It's weird but entertaining." "I wish I had a little brother like that," Becca wished. "Really? Maybe you can have him!" Alex joked. "I'm fine being an only child," Catherine decided.

The trio got to Catherine's locker. She unlocked it and got out her binder for the morning. "Where's-" she checked her schedule. "Room 210?" the girls looked to Alex. "Upstairs. If you go to the….right from here and go up the first staircase you see, you'll get there quicker," Alex told Catherine.

Only Becca and Alex were left in the hallway. They were on their way to Becca's locker, and Alex asked where Becca's first class was. "Room…219," she read. "Oh-it's quicker to go to the first staircase on the left from here and then go past the cafeteria, and it'll be on your right a little after," Alex instructed. "Thanks!" Becca took her stuff and went upstairs.

Alex went to his locker alone. He opened his locker, and then someone came up behind him. "Hey, Alexandra," a male voice said in a snarky tone. Alex didn't say or do anything. "Hey! Aren't you going to say 'hi'?" the boy asked. "Hi, Freddy," Alex sighed and took out a black binder with a yellow pencil case.

"What happened to that Pinky Pie pencil case you had last year?" Freddy asked. "That wasn't last year. It was in grade two. Oh, that was last year. For you," Alex countered. "What was that?" Freddy asked. "You think just because you're a girl I won't pound you?" the bully asked. "I'm not a girl," Alex sighed. Well, Alex didn't identify as a girl, so Freddy could punch him, and he could punch back.

"Then you won't mind when I do this?" he punched Alex in his (admittedly tiny) boob. Alex flinched. "No," he looked and saw the teacher in the hallway. "I don't mind," he said as Freddy punched him again, in the same place. The teacher saw when Freddy did it this time, and came over and began scolding him for "punching a girl". Alex quickly got his stuff, locked his locker, and went to his first class, in Room 221.

Classes were uneventful; nobody called Alex by his full first name in class. Not even any of the teachers. Good. One of the bad parts of his name was it was put on the attendance as Alexandra, so when teachers see it for the first time they say that during attendance and he says he wants to be called Alex. Luckily, that happened yesterday.

When lunch came after three classes, Alex was relieved. He went to the cafeteria, and bought some onion rings and got a coke. The joys of having a good menu in a middle school cafeteria. He found a spot alone, and sat down.

Daniel came by. "Hey-can I sit here?" he asked Alex. "Hey. You can," Alex replied.

"Can I sit here?" the guys saw Catherine. "Sure," they said. She sat down happily, as if she was nervous they were going to say no. There was one seat left at the table. Catherine put her backpack on the final chair, to save the seat for Becca.

As Becca walked through the cafeteria with her fries and coke, she looked for a place to sit. Catherine waved to her, and moved her backpack off the chair she had saved. Becca smiled and walked over to the chair.

Just before Becca could sit down, Freddy came by and sat down in the empty chair. Becca stopped and kept holding her tray, not sure what to do. Freddy looked at Becca. "What, you aren't going to give me my food?" he asked her. Becca was clearly nervous.

"Who said it's your food?" Daniel spoke up. "Me," Freddy said like it was obvious. "Why don't you have your own lunch? Your parents too poor to buy you one?" Daniel insulted the older boy.

"Wait," Alex said before they could start fighting. "What, Alexandra?" Freddy asked impatiently. "Don't you always bully me?" Alex asked, ignoring everyone else's looks when Freddy called him Alexandra.

"Yeah, and I would've bullied your friends in the past, but before today, you never had any," Freddy said. "Said the bully who doesn't have any friends OR food," Catherine said. "No, he's the bully who has no friends, or food, OR money," Becca corrected Catherine. The bully snatched Becca's fries and held it far from her reach. "Now who has no food?" he asked.

"Look, Freddy, you got what you wanted, now shut up and leave," Alex said. "Fine. See you later, Alexandra," and he got up and left. Becca sat down and put her backpack down.

Once he left, Daniel asked the first question. "Why does he call you Alexandra?" Alex sighed. "I was born a girl and he knew me in elementary school…it's…ugh," Alex replied. "Now he just calls me that to be mean. You guys can't call me Alexandra either," Alex explained.

"You're…transgender then? Becca figured out. "Yeah. He knew me before that, so he calls me a girl and calls me by my full first name. Though he got in trouble for punching me in my boob earlier, so…it works out. Kind of," he remembered. "It hurts to get punched in the-wait why did he punch you?" Catherine asked.

"Well this morning I told him I'm not a girl, and he asked if I would mind if he punched me, I said no, and he did. Though a teacher saw, so he got in trouble for 'punching a girl'. I left then," Alex informed them.

"Anyways," Becca changed the subject. "Now what do I do? I don't have any more money for food," she sighed. Alex placed his onion rings between him and Becca. "We can share if you want," he offered, unaware of the crush Becca seemed to have on him. "Thanks!" she said happily.

Lunch passed without any more problems. Alex helped the others find the school for fourth period, since he knows the school from last year.

After school, before dinner, the kids all went to the park. Catherine brought some stuffed animals again. "Why do you bring those to the park?" Daniel asked. "So I can film them," she said as she placed a stuffed dog of a cocker spaniel and put them on the top of the slide.

"Ethan, can you help me?" Catherine asked the younger kid. He nodded. "Get on the play structure and get behind Lady," Catherine instructed. The others just assumed Lady was the dog's name. "Okay, when I say Action, just push her down," the girl got out her video camera and pointed it and angled it so you would see the stuffed dog, but not Ethan's hand. "Action!" Catherine said and Ethan pushed down Lady. "Cut! Great shot," she went and watched it back.

"What'd you film it for?" Daniel was curious. "My cousin from Briarwood edits them into a music video," Catherine explained. "I just need to tell her where everything goes."

"That sounds kind of cool. Do you have a YouTube Channel?" Alex asked. "Yeah. I upload stuff sometimes," Catherine said. "Aren't you too young to have a Channel?" "Well, lying by two years isn't that bad, is it?" Catherine answered Becca's question with a question.

Ethan slid down the slide the others were hanging out by, landing at the bottom, giggly for no reason. "What's so funny?" Daniel asked the kid. "I don't know," he answered.

"Want to play Grounders?" Alex asked his brother. "If you guys don't mind," he added for the others. "Sure," the others agreed. "What are friends for?" Becca asked.


End file.
